


Hypnosis

by asunamisa



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier_fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Hypnosis, M/M, Yaoi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunamisa/pseuds/asunamisa
Summary: Mark and Jack are watching TV when Dark Pays them a visit.What is going to happen?(Dark is a demon in this fic)





	Hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in english, so please let me know if I made any mistakes.  
> This fic is also posted on Wattpad.

Jack and Mark were relaxing on the couch, in the middle of the night. Sean was using a blue hoodie and a caramel colored trouser, while Mark was with a white shirt and black pants. They heard a weird sound that resembled footsteps. Mark looked over Jack, quietly telling him to stay there, grabbed a broom that was lying close and walked in the direction of the sound.  
The green haired man waited for the other to come back, paying attention to every sound, afraid of being surprised by a stranger. Suddenly, Mark came running in the corridor, making Jack get up off the couch.  
\- Jack, run! - he screamed. When Sean turned around to flee, a man was in front of him. He looked like Mark, but a little taller, and with red hair. He weared a ripped red flannel and black jeans. He lifted his head up, meeting the other's eyes and everything seemed to fade away. He couldn't think straight and also couldn't avert his eyes from the man's red ones. He felt his body relax and his mind get clouded.  
\- Jack? What's wrong? - said Mark, seeing the change in his body language and worrying for him.  
\- So, your name is Jack, right? - he asked. His voice sounded like Mark's, but were deeper, smoother and more engaging. He felt compelled to answer.  
\- That's my nickname. - he responded in a drowsy voice.  
\- What's your real name, then? - spoked the man, caressing Jack's cheek softly.  
\- My name is Sean. - there were no hesitation. That scared Mark even more. "This isn't right. Jack wouldn't just chat with a guy that just broke into his house, certainly not this calmly." he thought.  
\- Sean. - he got his mouth close to Sean's ear. - That's a lovely name. - he whispered. Jack felt goosebumps running through his boy.  
\- Get away from him! Jack, come here. - Mark pleaded, not understanding why his friend was doing that.  
\- He can't hear you. Well, that's not entirely true. He can hear, he just will not listen to you. - his voice was still deep, but different than when he was speaking to Jack. - He will only listen to me. - he once more got his mouth close to his ear. - Hold your friend's arms behind his back and don't let him go. - he whispered. Jack turned around, and Mark saw his glassy eyes and blank face.  
Jack quickly got close to Mark and did as he was told, surprising the other. Sean's hands felted like iron claws, making impossible for him to move his hands.  
\- Jack, whatever he's done to you, you can fight it. - the green haired man didn't do anything. - Jack. - he didn't move. - Sean! - when he said that, the other moved a little.  
\- Mark? - he whispered. Before either could do anything, the man came close to Jack, pushing Mark to the side, still letting him trapped by the other.  
\- You must have a strong mind or really like this guy to be able to resist my hypnosis. - he put his hand on his chin and brought his face up, making their eyes met, and he went go back to that dreamy state. - But not for long. - he released his chin. - Open your mouth. - he commanded. Sean splitted his lips and the man joined their mouths, putting his tongue inside Jack's. Mark turned his head away, not wanting to look at it. He started to like Jack a long time ago, and didn't wanted to see him with another person. This act didn't went unnoticed by the man. He putted one hand behind Sean's head and the other caressed his face slowly, deepening the kiss, making the irishman close his eyes.  
The long, pointy tongue of the man explored every corner of his mouth, and he had to admit, it was the best kiss he ever had. It was so good that he moaned, getting the sound muffled by the other's mouth. That made Mark's heart clench painfully.  
When the man was done, he pulled away, revealing that Jack was red with a drowsy expression. The man smiled and turned to Mark.  
\- I saw that you turned your face away from our kiss. Perhaps... you like Sean? - the blush on Mark's face answered the question. The man smiled evilly. - Sean, where is your room? - his voice was soft again.  
\- It is the last room in the corridor, at the right. - he sounded calm and dreamy.  
\- Take your friend, Mark, isn't it? To your room. - immediately, Jack walked to his room. Technically, it wasn't his room, he was just staying there for a few days, so it simply had a bed, a wardrobe and a bathroom. Jack stopped inside the room, close to the door.  
\- Sean, please, let me go. - Mark tried once again wake him up. - At least run alone, we don't know what he is going to do. - this time, he didn't got any response.  
The man entered the room with a chair, putting it at the side facing the bed. He walked towards them.  
\- Sean, give me Mark and go sit on the bed. - Jack passed Mark's wrists to the man and sat on the bed, relaxed, like everything was normal.  
The man forced Mark into the chair. He went in front of him, grabbed his face and made him look at his eyes. Mark felt his body relaxing, but his mind and thoughts were still his.  
\- Mark, I order you to look at me and Sean while... I do what I will do, and you are forbidden to make a sound or to get up. - he let go of his face and started to walked towards Jack. Mark realized that almost nothing had changed since he looked at the man's eyes, he just couldn't disobey the other’s order. He tried not to think that maybe Jack was feeling like him, and the fact that Jack was with a feelingless face helped this thought to go away, but leave a more frightening one: what was that man going to do with them?  
The man got close to Jack, that turned his face to him.  
\- Sean, lay down on the bed. - he said and the irishman laid facing up. Mark almost stop breathing. "No. He wouldn't." he thought. The man kneeled on top of Sean, with one leg at each side of his body. - My name is Dark. - he glanced at Mark, while he took his flannel off. - You can moan my name as much as you want. - Mark's eyes widen. "No. No, no, no, no..." he didn't wanted to look at what was about to happen, but Dark's hypnosis forced him to continue watching them.  
When he faced his eyes, Sean started to feel arousal and desire growing inside him, he felted like he was back at the world, but with his senses stronger, and all of his thoughts were directed at Dark. He literally couldn't think of anyone else, and felted like the only one he could remember was him. At the moment, he had no idea that Mark was in the room, being forced to watch them. He felt his heart beat hard with anticipation.  
Dark took Sean's hoddie off him, showing his abdomen. He started to lick, bite and suck his neck. At one moment, he bited too hard, forming a cut at his skin, and making him give a moan of pain and pleasure. Blood came out of it, and Dark drank it. He made more cuts at his neck, and slowly descended to his chest. He continued down, until his torso was, just like his neck, full of red marks and bruises, stirring up lots of moans from Jack. He then went for his nipples, licking and sucking. More moans came from his mouth.  
Sean never thought that he would feel pleasure from pain, but Dark made everything feel good: the sucking, the bites, the bruises, even the moans that he always thought as embarassing were now coming out of him naturally. He just wanted more of the other, wanted all he could give him.  
Mark felt a few tears coming from his eyes. They were of sadness for his friend, because he knew that if it wasn't for the hypnosis, he wouldn't want to do that, and of pain, from seeing Jack with another man.  
When he grew tired of playing with his nipples, Dark kissed Sean again, while he took the irishman's trousers off. He broke the kiss, making a trail of saliva runs down Jack's chin. He passed his hands on his underwear, feeling the already growing erection through it. Sean sighed at the feeling. Dark looked his face, and saw the desire, the pleasure, the excitement written all over his face. He loved all of it.  
He took off Jack's underwear and made a trail of kisses and hickeys on his right thigh. He pass to the left one, purposely ignoring his erection.  
\- Da-ah-ark, please, ah, stop the, ah, teasing. - said Sean, between moans, surprising Mark, that thought he was just like a mindless puppet. The red haired man smiled.  
\- I like it when you ask me like this. - he leaned forward. - You can beg for something whenever you want. - he whispered at his ear, and bitted it, getting a soft moan as response. He went down, put Jack's dick in his mouth and sucked.  
Sean was a moaning mess. Every little thing Dark did made him even more aroused, from a touch to the sucking, all made him feel amazing. His mind was full of sinful thoughts about Dark, and all he could feel was pleasure. A little pain sometimes, but it was always mixed with pleasure.  
Mark tried to hold off the tears. "I'm not gonna cry while Jack is forced to... while he..." he decided not to think about that, which is hard when you are literally seeing them doing it.  
When Sean was almost at his climax, Dark tooked out off his mouth.  
\- Did you thought it was going to be this easy? - he took out his pants. - No, you're gonna have to do something for me first. - he took off his underwear, holded Jack's face with his two hands and pulled him gently, making him sit in front of him. - I want you to suck it off for me, Sean. - he said with a husky voice, overflowing with desire. That instigated a wave of excitation through Jack's body, leading him to put Dark's entire penis inside his mouth, filling it with the organ.  
Mark was trying very hard to broke the control that the other had over him, wanting desperately to look away. All his will was directed to turn his head to the side, but he didn't move an inch. He realized how amazing it was the fact that Jack resisted for a second, but he didn't seem to be strong enough.  
Sean started to not just suck, but to also lick the red haired man's dick. He wanted to hear Dark moan, so he was trying his best with his small knowledge about this. He got happy when he heard a very pleasant moan coming from the other.  
\- You're really putting effort in this, aren't you, Sean? - he petted the green hair of the irishman. After a few minutes, Jack felted a liquid being spilled inside his mouth. He took the penis of and looked inside Dark's eyes before swallowing up. The red haired caressed his face gently.  
\- What a good boy you are, doing that without the need of a command. You were so good, that I'm going to reward you. - Mark didn't liked of the tone used by the other, and was capable of imagine the "reward". Dark made Jack lay on the bed once again, and put three fingers inside Sean's mouth. Already knowing the reason for that, the green haired made sure to wet them very well before they were taken out.  
Sean thought it was going to hurt more, but the finger went smoothly inside him. Even when other two were added, he could barely feel it. Dark started to tease him again.  
\- Please, Dark. Do it already. - he said, gasping a little.  
\- Do what? - he faked innocence.  
\- Put it in already. I want you, I want to feel you Dark. Please. - he pleaded. Mark felted like a knife was stabbing his heart by hearing Jack pleaded at the other.  
\- Didn't I told you before that I liked to hear your pleadings? - he took the fingers of, and lowered his body until they were almost touching. - I'm gonna give what you want. - with that, he penetrated him at once, making the other moan of pain and pleasure. Sean scratched Dark's chest weakly.  
\- Dark. - he said, voice filled with desire. The other smiled, and started to move.  
As the pace went faster, Sean hugged the other, joining their bodys. He felted amazing. The pain went away a long time ago, and pleasure passed through whole him. Dark, looked at his eyes, and kissed him passionately, putting one hand at his hair and caressing him.  
When he separated their mouths, Sean looked lost in pleasure. Soon, he was moaning non stopping and screaming the red haired name.  
Dark got his mouth close to Sean’s ear and ordered something rather cruel, biting his ear, making him moan, so as to disguise that it was a command. It not even crossed his mind to not do what Dark asked him.  
\- I love you, Dark! - moaned Sean, breaking Mark's heart completely. He could feel a stream of tears rolling down his face, and he didn't tried to stop them. He wanted to ran off the room, to a place where the sound Jack's moan couldn't reach him, but he was forced to stay there, not saying one word, while watching the man he loved (he realized how he really felted now) have sex with another man.  
When Dark reached his climax again, he and Sean came at the same time. Jack breathed heavily while the other got out of him. He caressed his face, making small circles on it, and looking at his eyes.  
\- So, did you liked? - his voice was soft and smooth.  
\- Yes, very much. - his voice was husky from the screams.  
\- But you must be feeling very tired, aren't you, Sean? - he immediately felt drowsy after hearing the word tired.  
\- Yes. - he yawned.  
\- Then sleep. - Sean close his eyes and breathed calmly, falling asleep.  
Dark got out of the bed and put his clothes back. He untied Mark and undid his hypnosis. The other didn't even move. His eyes were still glued to Jack.  
\- I love to see a heart broke, specially if I am the one who did it. It’s always fun to play with humans. - he whispered at his ear. - Enjoy your friend, he's really good to fuck. - with that, he left, leaving the two alone.  
Even though Dark had already left, Mark didn't move. He couldn't. The things that happened striked him good. He knew he was still crying, but didn't made the effort to wipe it off. He wasn't going to stop looking at Jack, afraid that other bad thing might happen if he even looked the other way.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------------------

When Jack opened his eyes, the memories started to come back, and he felted pain in his whole body from the bruises made by Dark. He realized that Mark had been in the room the entire time. He turned to the side and saw something that made his heart sink. Mark was sleeping on the chair. His eyes were swollen from the tears, that were dried on his face. Sean got out of the bed, but almost fell from the pain. Even with that, he changed the sheets and gently laid Mark on the bed. He felt really sad for his friend, knowing now about the other's crush on him.  
Jack went to the bathroom carrying some clothes, wanting to clean himself. He closed the door and was going to the shower, when he saw his reflection at the mirror. His pale skin was full of marks and bruises, the sight almost making him cry. "I have no right to cry." he thought depressively. "I deserve this for not fighting well enough, for being weak and letting Mark get hurt." He went to the shower, turned it on and letted the water run through his body and hit the floor, stained with dry blood and semen. When he was done, he dried himself with a towel and put his clothes on. He was going to brush his teeths, but was stopped again by the image at the mirror, reminding him from the events of the past night. Fighting the wish to cry, he tried to do it, but almost choked at the toothpaste.  
Sean heard a soft knock on the door and he turned to it's direction.  
\- Jack? - Mark spoke.  
\- Y-yeah? - he felt tears starting to fall from his eyes. He closed them, trying to stop before his friend "Am I even allowed to use this word anymore?" notice them.  
\- I just... thank you, for putting me at the bed. - that made the tears come harder from him and even sobs started to form, while he tried to hide them.  
\- It was - he let a little sob escape him. - It was nothing. - he put a hand at his mouth.  
\- Jack? - Mark's voice sounded worried. He couldn't hold it anymore, letting long and deep sobs come out of his mouth, and sliding down until he was seated at the floor, covering his face with his hands. Mark quickly opened the door and found Sean in that sad state. He went close and hugged him.  
\- It's okay. It's over. - he tried to soothe him with calm words. But it only make it worse, the sobs increased. - I'm sorry. I should've helped you, I shouldn't have letted him went that far.  
\- It wasn't your fault, Mark. - his voice was hoarse and sad. - I was the one who screwed up, I should've fought him.  
\- You tried, and almost got out of his control. - his voice was soft and calming. - Which was amazing, I also felted his power, so I know how difficult that must've been.  
\- I didn't tried (sob) well enough. And (sob) because of that (sob) you had to... you had to... - he cried more, unable to speak. Mark kneeled on the floor in front of Sean.  
\- Jack, look at me. - his voice was soft, yet serious. - Look at me.  
For a second, Jack was afraid of getting his head up and meet with those red, engulfing, hypnotizing eyes. Pushing those thoughts away, he uncovered his face and looked at Mark. His face had a sad smile, and his eyes were filled with worry, sadness and pain.  
\- I don't blame you for any of it. You couldn't control yourself, he made you do that. None- the phrase that broke him pass in his mind. - none of that was you.  
\- Neither was your's. - he put a hand at Mark's face. - Yet I still managed to hurt you-  
\- It wasn't your fault.  
\- I knew you liked me, and still weren't strong enough to not say that phrase. - he continued. - Even though it wasn't true, it must've hurt you. - he took a deep breath. - I'm sorry, Mark. - he sighed. - This probably isn't the best time to say it, and you may not want to be my friend anymore after all that happened, but I... might not have the chance or the courage to say this another time... I love you, Mark. - his face was red. - It might sound cheap after hearing me say that last night, but I really mean it- he was interrupted by Mark, that united their foreheads with a smile on his face.  
\- I love you too, Jack. The things that happened last night will scar us, probably more you than me, but let's not let them shape our future. - he lifted his eyes to look at Sean's blue ones. - Do you want to be my boyfriend, Sean? - Jack laughed, making a single tear drop from his eyes.  
\- Yes, Mark. I would love that. - Mark got closer to him and joined their lips into a very chaste and sweet kiss, a complete opposite of the lustful ones Jack had with Dark.  
They knew it was going to be hard to overcome the things that happened that night, but they had each other to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
